Talk:The Wind Chasers
Join? May I join as Wolfspirit? A beautiful gray she-cat with a white chest and underbelly, and dark blue eyes. She can change into any animal and can talk to them, which makes it hard for her to hunt. --WolfspiritThe Spirit of a Wolf... 09:43, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Of course! You can make her page and I'll add her in! Rowanflight Category:Signature 16:36, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Join? I would like to join as a cat named Shadowcreek. She is a beautiful dark gray she cat with brilliant colorful eyes that change when she wills tham to. She has the power to change into anything that she wishes. Snowfern (talk) 23:38, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Sure. Rowanflight Category:Signature 23:58, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Join? Hey, can I join as Splashwillow, a gray-mottled she-cat with magnificent violet eyes, and her special power is to read into minds and to understand the emotions of others. --♫Feathernose♫♥♥Rarity Lover♥♥ 08:18, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Yep! You know what to do, right? Rowanflight 14:55, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Join? Can I join with Faunaspirit, an extremely fast blue-gray she-cat with bright purple and hazel eyes and who's power is to change to whatever she wants to and speak any language including twoleg languages. Thanks, ~ ємвєя ♫ ƒσяєνєя αη∂ αℓωαуѕ ♫ 14:33, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Ysoltstar's the fastest.Silverstar 14:14, July 23, 2012 (UTC) I don't want her to be the fastest, I would only like her to be a fast cat, if that's OK? Thanks, ~ ємвєя ♫ ƒσяєνєя αη∂ αℓωαуѕ ♫ 14:33, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Oh, how I love new users. take a look at my new user guide for help on how to make a page. Welcome! Rowanflight 17:06, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Can I join as four kits called Mountainkit, Poolkit, Turtlekit and Eaglekit? Feathershy 600 edits 8D 17:07, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Sure. Make dem pages. x3 Rainbow Flight 16:31, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Join? Join? May i join? i would like to add a cat called Firefrost: A Long fured tortieshell Tom with folded ears and amber eyes. She has the power to control the elements. Stormstar 2015 (talk) 19:18, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Sure. Rainbow Flight 19:56, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Join owo May I join with Robinflight, a tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes? Ducksplash 04:49, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Certainly. Rainbow Flight I love you Scott forever♥ 14:04, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Joiney Eclipsesoul is a black cat with blue eyes, and blue-grey paws, neck and tailtip(If you have seen the pokemon Eevee, her marks are kinda like that) Her special power is the power over weather, and she can cause an eclipse, however this takes much energy.Pikachushinxthe power of the past 18:34, August 23, 2012 (UTC) A Request If I get her a mate,can Dreamflower have kits? I want one of them to be Agateblaze reincarnetd :3 [[User:Ravenfang|'That']] [[User talk:Ravenfang|'Raven-Obsessed']] [[User blog:Ravenfang|'Person']] 00:35, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Sure! Skyvine?SilverstarI love you, Whimper, I always will... 00:36, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Can I join? Name: Fuzzypaw Description: Dazzling black and white fur that stands on end like a hedgehog. Has Dark green eyes that sparkle under the moonlight and her pelt shines under the moonlight as well. She is one of the fastest cats. Fuzzypelt (talk) 21:52, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Join Hia. I'd like to join TWC as Heatherfrost; a mottled light brown she-cat with eyes that change color with the season. Her ability is that she can turn into any animal she thinks of. I guess that the eyes thing is also an ability. I think a good idea would be to state the eye colors for the seasons; Icy-blue for leafbare, pale green for newleaf, bright green for greenleaf, and in leaf-fall, gold with ginger and fall-leaf reddish specks. Spottedpool AutumnClan (talk) 22:34, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Sure!Silverstar RowanXCody! 22:43, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Join? May I join with Fleetkit? Fleetkit would be a gray and white tom with green and gold eyes flecked with amber. If any cat wants to have him in their queen's litter, just leave me a message on my talkpage. (talk) 14:47, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Idk about the queen but you can make him † broken allaroundmyshatteredlife 17:07, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Joining? I want to join as Coldpelt, a pure white she-cat. She has stunning deep blue eyes, with this ability... When she is very overwhelmed, she will instinctively force the air around her to depose (That's turn right into a solid from a gas) and freeze around her. After a few heartbeats of holding this in, she must release it. The resultant shockwave can kill a lesser creature, like a fox. GOD DAMNIT... Loudclaw Longtime reader of the Warriors Series 20:42, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Sure thing, just make her page and she's yours! 20:43, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. I'll get right on it. Loudclaw Longtime reader of the Warriors Series 20:45, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Hydrobreeze - a blue-gray she-cat with sharp blue ripples on her fur, which look like water. Her eyes are blue, and she always seems to have water flowing out of her fur, though it's not too much. It's just enough to give her a constantly wet appearance. Her power is Hydrokinesis, the ability to control and manipulate water. Loudclaw - What is meant to be... is meant to be. 04:22, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Meh. Kinda don't want the name Hydro used, but sure. ' [[User:Shadow Force|''Ar''c'e''''u's'?'']] 04:47, January 31, 2013 (UTC) ONE MOAR CAT c: derp Rowan said that I could have the MCA after Silversight is killed off, so I decided to send in the application. Brightpaw (mc name: Brightbreeze, please, or maybe Brightleaf or Brightpool, though Brightbreeze or Brightleaf are preferred ouo) is a calicoish she-cat with amber eyes. Nice, a bit shy, and excellent at healing once she starts. ouo Sure! Bbun (talk) 15:32, February 2, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Join Haii.. I am making my first TWC cat Serenitybreeze: I beautiful tortishell she-cat with white paws and a white underbelly. She is extremely kinda and has a gentle and soft voice. Her fur is very soft and once you take a look at her you just want to be friends with her. Her power is controlling nature..Meaning she has a strong connection with nature and can use stuff..She has beautiful sky blue eyes that change color from blue to pink to green. Blue means she us normal. Pink means she has inner serenity and is at peace. Green means she is using or is in touch with nature 20:36, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Sure. ' [[User:Shadow Force|''like a]] [[User talk:Shadow Force|''B'o''''s's'~'']] 20:40, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Foxmoon Can I make a cat named Foxmoon? She can read minds. † broken allaroundmyshatteredlife 17:05, February 23, 2013 (UTC) If you roleplay her. Yuah. ' [[User:Shadow Force|''be ever]] ''in your favor''' 17:42, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Nvm † broken allaroundmyshatteredlife 18:06, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Here comes yet another join request Okay, I've been working with a certain character idea for a while now. I didn't want to give her powers, but I'll probably just have her rarely use them. Sablenose is a pitch black she-cat with pale olive green eyes. Like the other Wind Chasers, they change colors in the moonlight, but she hates that they do that. Her power is that she can raise her voice up to 675 decibels, louder than any other cats. With this power, she can make a cat have extreme migraines or go deaf. She hates having a power and rarely uses it not only because she dislikes it, but because she is afraid she will hurt her friends and family. Sablenose is very peaceful and a great tracker. She is a young warrior. Thanks~ - EmmatheFoxwing Yes, you can join with her. ' ''be ever'' ''in your favor''' 17:41, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Join?? Can I join, this will be my first RP cat/clan ill make the cat after im approved.... Derp wuz heer~ I mean Kitty~ 19:20, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Of course, m'dear. [[User:Mossnose33|'I can't wait to eat this bagel!]][[User talk:Mossnose33| Yes you can.]][[Icefeather| ...]][[Emeraldblaze| yeah...]][[Lostpaw| I guess you're right...]] 19:20, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Just one more kitty, hmm? I want to join as.... Distortionsight, a black and solid, bright and dark ginger tom with yellow eyes. He can control distortions ktxbai. ' [[User:Shadow Force|''be ever]] ''in your favor'' 22:07, February 23, 2013 (UTC) kk [[User:Mossnose33|'I can't wait to eat this bagel!']][[User talk:Mossnose33|''' Yes you can.]][[Icefeather| ...]][[Emeraldblaze| yeah...]][[Lostpaw| I guess you're right...]] 22:08, February 23, 2013 (UTC) join join join i promise i wont abandon this guy this time. Emma's reference mode has been activated! Khoshekh, a ginger tabby tom with amber eyes. He can float. B) -- (talk) 16:41, September 8, 2013 (UTC) ywa 18:58, September 8, 2013 (UTC) May i join as a medicine-cat apprentice, who is a small white and black she-cat with green eyes nmaed Hollowpaw?Brightpatch (talk) 20:48, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Scratch the first one. may i join as a beutiful white she-cat with violet eyes her specialpower is seeing into others minds and able to fix their problems.Brightpatch (talk) 20:28, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Her Name is Snowpool.Brightpatch (talk) 20:29, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Yes. 02:33, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Can I join Can I join she cat Lightcloud, a silver long-haired and pink eyes. Her power is healing. Dove's song (talk) 19:57, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Please reply. Dove's song (talk) 14:04, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Sure c: — Fez talk 14:07, March 2, 2014 (UTC) join May I join as Stormrose, a black she-cat with purple eyes. Her power is the ability to teleport. 20:22, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Sure c: — Fez talk 14:08, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Help Can Lightpaw(cloud) become medicine cat apprentice or does she have to be chosen---Dove's song (talk) 07:03, March 22, 2014 (UTC) The current medicine cat chooses the medicine cat apprentice, so you should ask the roleplayer of the medicine cat if Lightpaw can become her apprentice. 15:21, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Can I join? Can I join with Lakebird, a blue she cat with sparkly green eyes? Her power is to control water.Meerkatpaw (talk) 05:27, April 2, 2014 (UTC) (Never noticed this, sorrrry) Yep! 21:52, February 21, 2015 (UTC) May I join? Could I join with Stormchaser (if the names a problem, I could change it to Needlestorm or Wakestorm)? A silver tom with yellow eyes. This means WAR 23:23, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Yep, add him in! :D 23:23, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Sorry help again You know how I asked to about medicine cat apprentice I asked Spotted but No reply, should i ask again or just put her as the med. apprentice because I really want Lightpaw to become one. Sorry to bother you.----[http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dove%27s_song '''Dove's][http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dove%27s_song ' song'] 17:26, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Personally, I find putting your cat down as MCA a rather arrogent thing, just my personal opinion, as this Clan needs a main Medicine cat, not an apprentice. What I suggest is Messaging Stoem and asking to adopt Brightfern, as a main Medicine Cat is needed, not an MCA. Lightpaw would be too young to automatically be a Medicine Cat. Since Spotted is inactive, you should be able to adopt her. 23:59, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Join Ok, so I'd like to join with Alphonse, Edward, and Winry. Win doesn't have powers but she's hella important to the boys. Al and Ed are alchemists. 22:40, 11/2/2014 Yep! 22:43, November 2, 2014 (UTC) j o i n t h e c l u b Maplefur - Golden she-cat with grey-blue eyes. Has the power to create illusions. 00:30 Fri Feb 20 Welcome to the squad, accepted. B) 01:21, February 20, 2015 (UTC) -is joining- Heyo, can I join as Carrotflame, an extremely fluffy classic ginger tabby she cat with amber eyes with flecks of gold in them, and a long, plumy tail. Her power is to go into realms she created with her imagination. She can invite others into it, if willing. 02:25, February 20, 2015 (UTC) (Yes, carrots, I shall create a, potato :3) Yes you may! 02:26, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Medicine Cat Hi! I want to know can Honeyheart change her postion? Honeyheart ❤ 04:22, February 21, 2015 (UTC) No, we already have our Medicine cats, sorry. 05:46, February 21, 2015 (UTC) another one Agateheart - silver-brown tabby tom with green eyes. Has the power to control earth/rocks and can heal minor injuries. 20:50 Mon Mar 2 Yup 20:51, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Join? Can I join as Sphealspots: A blue-grey tom with a few perfectly round white spots on his back and white chest fur. Also has the ability to summon ice related things? (Ice shards; Glaciers; hailstorms, ect.) 21:02, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Yeah 21:03, March 2, 2015 (UTC)